Adaptive Bit-Rate (ABR) streaming is a technique used in streaming multimedia over communication networks, for example, the Internet. Some video streaming technologies may utilize streaming protocols such as Real Time Protocol (RTP) with Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP). ABR streaming technologies are almost exclusively based on Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) and are designed to work efficiently over large networks that support HTTP, such as the Internet. The typical ABR streaming technique may have a scheme that partitions a video stream into a sequence of segments with approximately equal durations in presentation timeline.
An ABR stream may be advertised by a streaming server as having multiple representations or profiles, each with different stream characteristics (e.g., including bit rate, resolution, etc.) that may suit different network bandwidth availability or other usage parameters. Each segment of the video stream may have a random access point (e.g., an I-frame) at the start of the segment. When network bandwidth changes, a streaming client may have the option of requesting a new segment of a different profile of the same content. The requested new segment typically represents content that is contiguous to the preceding segment and a set of consecutive segments may be presented smoothly. The typical ABR streaming server may prepare and transcode the multiple representations or profiles of the streams offline for streams available in the storage, so when client requests different profiles of stream, ABR streaming server may retrieve the already transcoded video data and transmit accordingly. However, this requires extra storage with ABR server for the transcoded multiple profiles of the same stream content; and the offline transcode does not work with content received from live broadcast sources. If the transcode can be performed online while live streaming, server may save significant storage and could offer ABR streaming service with live broadcast source. When live transcode streaming is performed, there are some challenges with how trick mode features are supported for ABR streaming service. This application will address the seamless trick mode support with decreased latency for live transcode streaming. Some of the technique in this specification may also apply to the offline transcode to prepare for trick mode features with the ABR streaming service.